Xenon Ultras
A special subspecies of Ultra. They are highly rare across the ENTIRE multiverse, with many not even believing they exist. They are associated with Super Ultras, although being a Xenon Ultra does not automatically make one a Super Ultra. Nature Xenon Ultras are basically Ultras but their physical forms have the characteristics of Perfect Bodies. That is to say, their physical forms can change, either at a whim, mental changes/grow, or in response to growing power. They have taken the Ultras' ability to mimic other life forms and their form change abilities and merged them into something new and beyond those two abilities. This results in Ultras whose physical forms can change, acquiring, discarding, or altering features such as their body color (an the traits associated with that), physical features like protectors, crest weapons, Full Body Crystals, etc. The change may be so great that they may practically become a different Ultra physically. For some Xenon Ultras it is a matter of simple evolution, changes brought about in response to growing power and/or mental growth. A thing of note, Xenons are not automatically Super Ultras, because, although they can make themselves very strong, becoming a true 'Super Ultra' requires more than just that. Difference Between Xenon Ultras and Form Change While one may presume that Form Change Ultras are Xenon Ultras, you would be mistaken. Form Change is the result of an Ultra Generating a special energy field, about their body that alters their internal energy and therefore their bodies. A tired Ultra cannot perform or maintain a form change. A Xenon Ultra's physical changes are permanent until they decide to change again. Version Up is also different, and is an upgrade of the base form, usually from an outside source and not an example of a malleable physical form. Type Change is also different as it is only a change of the Ultra's anatomy facilitated by a crystal installed in their body. Xenon Characteristics and Transformation There are two main types of Xenon Ultras, those whose natural form was an all silver Ultra, similar to a Prot-Ultra and those whose default form is silver and grey and whose Xenon abilities appear in an alternate form. With the First Type, their alterations become part of their default form and they do not posses any other forms. Xenon Ultras oddly enough, do not posses the normal ability to form change, as any such Change Field would just be absorbed by their body. Alterations would be performed by the Ultra turning into a ball of light and generating a change field to alter their default form. The Second Type can best be mistaken as otherwise normal, if oddly colored Ultras. Their Xenon Abilities are demonstrated via a single alternate that changes with time. There is a third known type, typically associated with Super Ultras like Noa. These involve a changeable default form that changes with time and increases in power, and a single Alternate Form that evolves. Xenon Ultras * Ultraman Myth: Type 3 * Ultraman Noa/Nexus/Next: Type 3 * Cdr: Type 1 * pending. Why Orion and his people are not Xenon Ultras The reason the Ultras of the Kingdom of Warriors are not Xenon Ultras is because, their adaptations and gained physical traits, are outside of their control. Remember Xenon Ultras can change their physical traits at will. For Orion's people it is the result of their bodies adapting via 'physical memory' concerning their numerous injuries and battles. Trivia * The term was born from an incident (to make a long story shorter) Admins SolZen321 and Teridax and an Anonymous User, in an event discussing Ultraman Xenon (the source of the term's name), Ultraman Noa, a Japanese Ultraman Wiki, miscommunication and mistranslation.